1. Related Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for geo-referencing at least one sensor image
2. Description of Related Art
US 2003/0218675 describes a video picture processing method intending to take a shot of a ground surface from a video camera mounted on an airframe in the air and identify situations existing on the ground surface. The method comprises the steps of specifying three-dimensionally a photographic position in the air, computing a photographic range of the ground surface having been shot; transforming a video picture in conformity with the photographic range; and displaying the transformed picture in such a manner as being superimposed on a map of a geographic information system.